Você e Eu
by ShYates
Summary: Naruto só precisava dar o último passo para que sua felicidade fosse eterna e completa a lado de quem sempre amou... Seu pequeno omega, Sasuke.
1. chapter 1

Acordei sentindo um peso em meu peito, olhei pra baixo e vi uma conhecida cabeleira negra. Sorri aspirando o cheiro doce que vinha daqueles fios negros e sedosos.

Meu nome é Naruto, tenho 28 anos, sou um alfa lúpus e resido em uma pequena cidade do país do fogo, moro há 5 anos com meu pequeno e gracioso ômega.

Sasuke Uchiha, um baixinho e rabugento ômega, seus cabelos negros e lisos vão até seus ombros combinando perfeitamente com as duas pedras ônix que são seus olhos.

Sasuke tem 25 anos e é um grande veterinário, com minha profissão de advogado, o ajudei a montar sua própria clínica, mesmo com ele não concordando muito com isso.

Ele ama animais e desde a nossa adolescência ele dizia que seria um famoso veterinário e eu fico feliz de ter o ajudado na realização desse sonho.

Nos conhecemos no ensino médio, na época eu era um alfa arrogante e metido, mas mesmo com todo esse porte, não fui imune ao charme do baixinho e quando percebi, já tinha caído nas graças desse ômega impertinente.

No começo nosso namoro foi bem complicado, Sasuke apesar de ser o submisso é bem mandão e impertinente quando quer, hoje eu me controlo, mas antigamente esse jeito dele era motivo de brigas e confusões entre a gente.

Nossos pais aceitaram tranquilamente nosso relacionamento, quando sai da escola, já namorávamos Sasuke, porém por estar 2 anos à frente, sai primeiro que ele da escola e logo comecei minha faculdade.

Depois de dois anos, Sasuke se formou no ensino médio e também começou a cursar faculdade mas de medicina veterinária. Ele vivia radiante por conseguir uma bolsa na faculdade onde eu estudava.

Porém, mesmo estudando na mesma faculdade não nos víamos com frequência já que na época eu tinha começado um estágio com um parente distante e nossa vida ficou bem corrida.

Depois de mais alguns anos, me formei e resolvi pedi Sasuke em noivado, ele chorou muito e me chamou de apelidos "carinhosos" por ter pego ele de surpresa.

Já que estávamos noivos resolvemos começar uma vida realmente juntos e juntar nossos panos de prato.

Desde então estamos nessa mesma rotina gostosa, já que Sasuke terminou a faculdade.

Vivemos muito bem e sem nenhuma dificuldade, temos luxo e conforto em nossa casa, e apesar das brigas ainda serem presentes, eu jamais deixo de amar esse moreno.

\- No que está pensando, amor? - Ouço sua voz baixinha me puxando de meus pensamentos.

\- Em como você é gostoso assim que acorda. - Digo trazendo seu rosto para o meu e iniciando um beijo carinhoso e lento.

\- Vou fazer o café, tome um banho enquanto isso. - Ele diz mandão e me dá um selinho, se levantando em seguida sem se importa com sua nudez, resultado das nossas atividades na madrugada.

Me levantei depois de um tempo e segui para o banho. Fiz minha higiene matinal e após o banho segui para o closet, escolhendo um conjunto de terno negro, com uma camisa social de cor azul, por baixo.

Após calçar os sapatos e pegar a maleta, segui em direção a cozinha sentindo o cheiro delicioso que vinha de lá.

Me pus a observar meu ômega vestido apenas em uma cueca boxer folgada, que pertence a mim, ele estava olhando para a mesa preparada, avistei biscoitos, frutas, panquecas e sucos. Sempre tão prendado.

\- Hmmm, que fartura! - Exclamo o abraçando por trás, me abaixando para beijar sua nuca.

Sasuke era muito menor que eu, não chegava nem a altura de meus ombros, mas isso só o deixava mais adorável e perfeito aos meus olhos.

\- Naruto, você pode arrumar minha bolsa por favor? Pegue as roupas que deixei na cama e coloque dentro dela, vou tomar um banho rápido e logo tomamos o café, me espere. - Pede e beija minha bochecha, só para correr em direção ao banheiro da suíte em seguida.

Suspirei e passei a arrumar aquela mala que ele sempre levava, mala essa com quase toda a casa dentro, e ai de quem falasse que era um exagero tudo aquilo.

Quando terminei de arrumar a "bolsa", Sasuke aparece todo de branco na cozinha e com um sorriso radiante.

\- Obrigado. – Agradece e me dá um selinho.

Nos sentamos e tomamos o café tranquilamente, não havia motivo para pressa, sempre saímos adiantado.

Fomos até o estacionamento, dei entrada no lado do motorista e aguardei Sasuke tomar o lugar do passageiro para dar partida no carro.

Era gostoso essa rotina, eu amava minha vida com Sasuke.


	2. Te quero por inteiro

Hoje é sexta feira, estou em meu escritório estudando alguns contratos de empresas clandestinas que trouxeram prejuízos a muitos clientes que acabaram processando essas empresas.

Mas minha mente planejava os próximos dias, nesse domingo Sasuke completava 26 anos e consequentemente nós faríamos 11 anos juntos já que o pedi em namoro em sua festa de aniversário, após termos passado seu primeiro cio juntos.

Não sabia o que poderia dar de presente, Sasuke era o tipo de pessoa que já tem tudo. E eu já não sei mais o que dar de presente.

\- Você parece preocupado. - Ouço uma voz me tirar de meus pensamentos. Desvio o olhar para a figura que entrava na sala, logo fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- E estou, Sasuke faz aniversário no domingo e é nosso aniversário de "namoro", mesmo sendo noivos agora. - Suspiro e bato com a mão na mesa ouvindo o som da prata em meu dedo anelar contra a mesa.

Nossa aliança.

\- Você não acha que está na hora de dar o último passo Naruto? - O alfa a minha frente disse e eu o encarei em confusão.

\- Último passo? – Estou confuso e vejo um sorriso pequeno brotar em seus lábios.

\- Vocês se amam, são noivos e moram juntos a anos, não acha que está na hora de oficializar de uma vez perante a sociedade? - Ele pergunta e pude perceber um tom de diversão em sua voz.

\- Como assim? – Questiono, o alfa ruivo rola os olhos e suspira indo em direção a porta.

\- Você às vezes é muito lerdo Naruto. Oficializar nos papéis. Casamento, Naruto. - Ele diz e se retira da sala me deixando perdido em pensamentos.

Realmente já havia pensado nisso muitas vezes durante esses anos, mas sempre tive medo de estar me precipitando ou de estar forçando Sasuke.

Suspirei e me levantei indo até a saída. Caminhei até minha secretária, uma beta muito simpática e loira.

\- Shion, eu vou sair e provavelmente não volto mais hoje, desmarque qualquer compromisso que eu tiver na próxima semana também, vou solicitar uma semana das minhas férias atrasadas. – Aviso e ela meneia positivamente com a cabeça e se curva.

\- Sim, senhor. - Ela diz e eu me retiro resmungando um até logo.

Mandei uma mensagem para Sasuke pedindo para ele se arrumar e que estaria indo busca-lo. Ainda era cedo, mas sabia que não havia problema para ele, já que ele era o dono.

No carro, dirigi em sentido a clínica de Sasuke e avistei uma floricultura, Sasuke amava flores. Peguei um buque de rosas azuis, que eram as suas preferidas e ele dizia que lembrava meus olhos.

Com o buque em mãos, voltei ao carro e fui direto ao encontro de Sasuke. Quando estacionei o carro na porta, Sasuke saiu e assim que me viu abriu um lindo sorriso.

Sai do carro e fui ao seu encontro com o buque em mãos, cheguei próximo e vi seu sorriso enorme ao me olhar.

\- Olá. - Disse e sorri lhe entregando o buque.

\- Oi. - Ele diz pegando o buque e levando as flores ao rosto, aspirando o perfume levemente. Esse gesto foi encantador aos meus olhos.

\- Você está lindo. - Sussurrei e ele me encarou, Sasuke era maravilhoso. Seu rosto era cansado, mas continuava radiante e seu sorriso me deixava cada vez mais apaixonado.

\- Obrigado. – Agradece baixinho e eu o puxo para os meus braços, tomando seus lábios para os meus. Minhas mãos foram a sua cintura com possessividade e o levantei.

Ele balançava as pernas no ar enquanto um de seus braços abraçava o buque e o outro rodeava meu pescoço.

Sorri entre o beijo, e minha língua entrou em contato com a sua. Seu sabor invadiu minha boca, um gosto de morango com limão. Viciante.

A sua mão livre puxou meus cabelos e eu gemi em meio ao beijo, o apertando mais em meus braços.

Nos separamos por falta de ar e sorrimos um para o outro enquanto o colocava no chão com cuidado.

\- Por que saiu cedo hoje? - Ele pergunta inclinando a cabeça para cima e me olhando nos olhos. Ri internamente com aquilo, Sasuke era realmente baixinho.

\- Vamos ao restaurante italiano que você tanto gosta, enquanto jantamos, nós conversamos. - Digo e abri a porta do lado do passageiro para ele entrar.

Logo em seguida tomei o lugar do motorista e antes de dar partida no carro selei sua testa e baguncei seus cabelos.

O caminho foi em um silêncio confortável, uma música da rádio soava pelo carro. Sasuke cantarolava baixinho e mantinha sua mão em uma das minhas coxas.

\- Obrigado pelas flores amor, são minhas preferidas. – Seu sorriso de agradecimento é a melhor recompensa.

\- Quer compra um vaso para coloca-las? Podemos passar em uma loja antes de chegarmos no restaurante. – Ofereço opções olhando em seus olhos negros e grandes.

\- Não se preocupe, tenho alguns no porão que sua mãe me mandou no mês passado. - Ele diz e coloca o buquê com cuidado no banco de trás.

Ao voltar para seu lugar, arrumou sua blusa de mangas cumpridas de cor branca que vestia e eu não pude deixar de encarar a marca em seu pescoço, feita na noite em que o pedi em noivado. A noite em que nos tornamos um só, que ligamos nossas almas através da minha marca.

Pensei nas palavras de Gaara e acabei concordando. Eu e Sasuke já estávamos juntos a muito tempo, morávamos na mesma casa a anos e eu já tinha até o marcado como meu ômega. Só faltava a nossa união ser oficial perante a lei.

Chegamos no restaurante e após o carro ser deixado no estacionamento, seguimos até a entrada do restaurante. Para assim, o gerente vir nos receber e nos encaminhar pra uma mesa afastada.

Sasuke adorava comida italiana e aquele era seu restaurante preferido, o que acabou nos fazendo clientes vips.

Estávamos sentados um de frente para o outro, saboreando um vinho importado enquanto nossos pedidos não chegavam.

\- Queria conversa comigo Naruto? Você parece apreensivo. - Ele diz e pega minha mão na sua e a aperta.

\- Na verdade estive pensando o dia todo. Domingo é seu aniversário, e nós completamos mais um ano juntos, gostaria de poder viajar com você. Será que você pode pegar essa semana de férias? - Digo de uma vez e ele me encara feliz.

\- Claro que sim, deixo a clínica com o Kiba, ele é o segundo no comando e poderá instruir os demais funcionários, mas pra onde você pretende ir? - Ele pergunta e toma a taça de vinho nas mãos, sorvendo do liquido de uma forma excitante.

\- Faz muito tempo que não vamos para o Canadá. Pensei em ficar a semana próximo das praias. Em algum hotel. - Sugiro e ele parece pensar.

\- É, você tem razão, vai ser ótimo. – Concorda comigo e sorri. Nossos pedidos chegaram e começamos a comer, conversando sobre os acontecimentos do dia. Vez ou outra riamos de algo. E eu admirava a forma como o som calmo saia de sua garganta em formas de gargalhadas.

Eu realmente era um homem sortudo.

Acordei no outro dia mais cedo que Sasuke, era sábado e só voltaríamos a trabalhar na outra semana. Levantei mais cedo que o normal.

Tomei um banho e segui para a cozinha, fiz um café da manhã e tomei sozinho, deixei o de Sasuke na mesa e como já estava pronto, sai em direção ao estacionamento deixando apenas um bilhete com a frase "volto mais tarde".

Sei que ele ficaria bravo, mas seria por uma boa causa. Mandei mensagem para os meus pais e para os pais de Sasuke, pedi uma pequena reunião com eles e com o irmão e cunhado de Sasuke.

O local marcado foi um pequeno, mas confortante Starbucks próximo ao centro da cidade. Me sentei em uma mesa grande e aguardei a chegada de todos.

Os pais de Sasuke foram os primeiros a chegar, juntamente com o irmão e o marido. Depois disso meus pais não demoraram a chegar. E quando todos estavam devidamente sentados e com aperitivos eu resolvi parar de enrolar. Começando a falar do porque tinha os chamado ali.

\- Eu vou me casar com Sasuke amanhã. - Soltei de uma vez e todos me olharam de supetão.

\- Assim? Do nada? - Neji, um ômega de olhos perolados e cabelos longos e castanhos disse, ele era marido de Itachi.

\- Do nada, amor? Já passou da hora do Naruto parar de enrolar meu irmãozinho e se casarem de vez. - Itachi quase debochou, ele era um alfa comum assim como o meu sogro. Mas tinham um porte quase igual ao meu e ao do meu pai, que também era um alfa lúpus.

\- Concordo com Itachi, mas não é muito em cima da hora? E os preparativos? - Meu pai questiona com sua voz imponente e grossa.

\- Por isso conto com Dona Kushina e Dona Mikoto, vocês podem preparar tudo pra amanhã à noite? Vou leva-lo ao cartório as 18h e após isso podemos ir para a festa. – Sugiro um opção olhando para as duas ômegas que tinham os olhos brilhantes de ansiedade.

\- Claro que sim. Vai ser o casamento do ano! - Elas falam juntas e começam a fazer os preparativos.

\- Neji, gostaria que você passasse o dia com ele amanhã, ele vai ficar chateado por eu me ausentar, mas depois vai entender. Itachi, quero você comigo, vamos inventar alguma coisa pra fazer entre alfas amanhã. – Minha cabeça está a mil.

\- Vão ter lua de mel? - Senhor Fugaku pergunta e todos me encaram.

\- Bom, já marquei uma viagem com ele. Vamos ficar a semana que vem em uma das praias do Canadá, voltamos no domingo pela manhã. - Eu falo e meu pai me olha.

\- E o que nós dois podemos fazer? – E ele mostra que não quer ficar de fora apontando para si e para o pai de Sasuke.

\- Quero que vocês dois marquem o horário no cartório e contratem um motorista para levar Sasuke vendado até lá. Eu vou comprar o terno para ele e as alianças ainda hoje. - Digo e todos concordam com a cabeça.

\- E os padrinhos? - Minha mãe pergunta e eu olho para meus cunhados sorrindo.

\- Itachi e Neji claro. E os outros dois serão Gaara e Sakura. - Não podia deixar meu amigo de fora e como eu gostava muito de sua namorada, uma ômega de cabelos rosas. Eles seriam os mais recomendados.

Me despedi de todos com um sorriso que foi retribuído por eles e fui ao centro da cidade. Passei em uma joalheira para compra as alianças.

Escolhi um par que me chamou muita atenção, era de ouro puro, e na aliança menor, que seria de Sasuke, tinha uma pequena pedra safira.

Sorri lembrando que Sasuke costumava dizer que meus olhos pareciam safiras. Comprei as duas e segui para a próxima loja.

Comprar os ternos foi menos difícil, escolhi um todo branco para Sasuke e um todo negro para mim.

Não seria um casamento na igreja. Iriamos apenas ao cartório e depois teríamos uma comemoração formal para os mais próximos, algo simples, mas ainda sim perfeito.

Liguei para Gaara e deixei tudo explicado e marcado para amanhã.

Nem notei o sorriso brotar em meus lábios. Tudo estava saindo como planejado e logo Sasuke seria completamente meu.

Meu ômega por inteiro.

Cheguei em casa e corri para o closet ao notar que Sasuke estava no banho. Escondi as alianças e os ternos na parte de baixo, ao lado dos meus sapatos onde ficaria difícil Sasuke achar.

Suspirei cansado e notei que Sasuke cantarolava uma canção calma, sorri e retirei minhas roupas, seguindo até o banheiro.

Sasuke preferiu o chuveiro ao invés da banheira, ele estava de costa e eu via seu corpo nu e pálido através das portas embaçadas pela água quente do box.

Abri a porta de vidro calmamente tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. O agarrei por trás sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar e tremer pelo susto.

\- Você me assustou. - Ele diz baixinho entre suspiros já que eu beijava sua nuca e dava pequenas mordidas na marca em seu pescoço.

\- Me desculpe. - Disse em seu ouvido e ele se vira para mim.

\- Onde você estava? - Ele pergunta colocando o rosto em meu pescoço, ele estava na ponta dos pés para alcançar o local e suas pequenas mãos passeavam pelo meu peitoral.

\- Nenhum lugar importante. - Respondo olhando para seus olhos e o beijando em seguida ao ver que ele iria pergunta mais alguma coisa.

Foi um simples selar de lábios, mas logo passei minha língua pelos seus lábios que me receberam prontamente em sua cavidade quente e úmida.

O beijo era calmo e eu logo o peguei no colo, sentindo suas pernas rodearem minha cintura. A agua quente caia por nossos corpos colados e sedentos de desejo.

O beijo se tornou mais necessitado e eu abaixei minhas mãos, colocando uma em suas coxas grossas e outra em sua bunda.

Apertei o local sentindo ele gemer e logo um cheiro doce invadiu minhas narinas fazendo minhas pupilas dilatarem e meu membro se torna mais duro.

Fechei o chuveiro e caminhei para fora do banheiro. O coloquei delicadamente em nossa cama sem me importa com nossos corpos ainda molhados.

O beijei novamente de forma ainda mais necessitada. Meu corpo estava sobre ele e eu mantinha os braços ao lado do seu corpo, não deixando o meu peso cair totalmente nele.

Ele puxou meus cabelos, me deixando assim com a cabeça inclinada e deixando meu pescoço exposto, tendo total acesso para beijos e mordidas no local.

Gemi enquanto minhas mãos escorregavam pelo seu peito a procura de um de seus botões rosados e totalmente eriçados.

Apertei um deles e ele largou o meu pescoço para gemer e aperta meus braços e a região dos meus ombros.

\- Sasuke. - Sussurrei de forma soprada em sua orelha e mordi o modulo de levinho. Descendo os beijos para suas bochechas, lábios e queixo.

Desci mais um pouco e capturei um de seus mamilos duros enquanto apertava o outro em meus longos dedos.

Sasuke gritou, e levou as mãos até meus cabelos apertando minha cabeça ainda mais de encontro aos seus botões.

Deixei o local para continuar descendo meus lábios pela pele pálida que parecia queimar. Seu peito subia e descia e seus gemidos eram um incentivo para mim.

Cheguei até sua ereção, a glande rosada estava exposta e eu via seu pré gozo sendo liberado em abundância.

Sorri olhando para seus olhos e vendo que o mesmo me encarava. Lambi vagarosamente sua ereção e vi o mesmo jogar a cabeça para trás a agarrar os lençóis molhados da cama.

Sem mais demora, tomei seu membro duro em meus lábios, enquanto me contentava com uma punheta firme. Eu estava muito excitado.

Virei Sasuke de barriga pra baixo e o deixei de quatro. Sua bunda grande e exposta na minha frente daquela forma me fez gemer e Sasuke encostou a cabeça na cama, mantendo apenas as pernas erguidas.

Separei as bandas de sua bunda e lambi os lábios com a visão que tive. Sua entrada rosada estava molhada e vazava lubrificação de uma maneira intensa.

Minhas pupilas dilataram ainda mais com o cheiro do líquido que escorria daquela entrada e eu não me fiz de rogado. Cai de boca em sua entrada úmida e Sasuke gemeu alto arqueando as costas com o contato.

Suguei seu buraquinho de maneira gulosa, capturando todo o seu mel e logo o penetrei com minha língua, nesse momento Sasuke permanecia ainda de quatro por causa de minhas mãos firmes em cada lado do seu quadril o mantendo naquela posição convidativa.

Virei ele de barriga para cima novamente e voltei a dar atenção para seu membro negligenciado e carente.

Com um de meus dedos penetrei a entrada de Sasuke encontrando resistência. Mesmo com muitos anos transando com Sasuke, ele continua apertado como um virgem o que algumas vezes me faz machuca-lo.

Os movimentos de minha boca em sua ereção não paravam e logo acrescentei mais um dedo em sua entrada ao perceber o local mais relaxado.

Passei a sugar suas bolas, e senti suas pequenas mãos em meus cabelos e nesse momento eu o encarei.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua cabeça estava jogada para trás enquanto suas mãos apertavam meus cabelos e os lençóis da cama. Seu corpo estava arqueado e eu o via à beira da loucura.

Seus gemidos altos e suplicantes me faziam acreditar que seu orgasmo estava perto, e eu esperava sua explosão em minha boca.

Voltei meus lábios a sua glande e passei a chupar apenas ela enquanto metia agora três dedos na entrada molhada de Sasuke.

Encarei seu rosto e seus olhos estavam em mim, ele sorria em meio aos gemidos altos e sofridos.

Não demorou para que seu sabor explodisse em minha boca. Sasuke gozou de maneira intensa em meus lábios e eu engoli toda a prova de seu prazer, não deixando escapar uma única gota.

Tirei meus dedos de sua entrada e subi novamente até alcançar seus lábios aos meus, o fazendo sentir o próprio gosto.

Afastei suas pernas e me coloquei no meio delas. Levei meu membro ereto e gotejante até sua entrada molhada. Olhei para seu rosto e ele retribuiu o olhar.

Comecei a tomar espaço no local apertado de Sasuke e ainda encarava o seu rosto vendo uma careta de dor se forma e logo suas mãos arranharem minhas costas.

Essa sempre era a parte mais complicada para nós dois. Sasuke choramingava enquanto eu conseguia, aos poucos me colocar todo dentro dele.

Ele resmungou de dor e soluçou. Eu sabia que doía. Aguentar um alfa lúpus é muito doloroso para os ômegas, mas Sasuke nunca pediu para eu parar.

Ficamos alguns minutos parados, trocando beijos até que senti um aperto maior em meus cabelos e uma rebolada de Sasuke.

Voltei com meu quadril para trás arrematando novamente com força para frente, Sasuke gritou e se agarrou mais a mim enquanto eu continuava com os movimentos de vai e vem.

Nossos lábios se juntaram, meus gemidos era contidos junto com os gritos de Sasuke. Revirei os olhos e passei a me movimentar ainda mais rápido ouvindo Sasuke gemer meu nome em meu ouvido.

Inverti nossas posições e Sasuke agora cavalgava freneticamente sobre mim e eu tive que tampar sua boca já que ele gritava e se contorcia em meu colo, usei seu pescoço para calar meus próprios gemidos de prazer.

O orgasmo estava próximo e eu sentia a base de meu nó se formando. Puxei os cabelos de Sasuke com força e ele abriu a boca sem fazer nenhum som e eu o obriguei a me encarar.

\- Sasuke. - Eu disse ofegante ainda prendendo seus cabelos em meus dedos com força.

\- Eu te amo. - Ele diz baixinho e eu sinto seu canal me aperta enquanto ele se curva sobre mim e goza de maneira intensa.

Com aquela visão deliciosa eu não me contive e também gozei dentro dele, senti os jatos da minha semente saindo em abundância e logo meu nó se formou, nos ligando.

\- Hmmm. - Sasuke geme em um resmungo baixinho e coloca sua cabeça em meus ombros. Nossas respirações estavam ofegantes e nossos corpos brilhavam pelo suor.

Sem me importa com os lençóis molhados, me deitei com Sasuke ainda sobre mim e passei a alisar seus cabelos enquanto via o cansaço e o sono o abater.

Senti a minha consciência também esvaziar e também adormeci sem me importa em ainda estar dentro de Sasuke.

\- Eu te amo, Sasuke. - Sussurrei antes de viajar para o reino dos sonhos, ainda com meu membro acomodado na entrada quente de Sasuke e com apenas um pensamento em mente.

Logo você será completamente meu!


End file.
